Character Blanks
~NOTICE, READ BEFORE FURTHER ACTION~ These warrior blanks are permitted to be used only on this wiki for OC articles, currently. It is to respect the person who made them's wishes. If you are extremely desperate to use these on your wiki, please ask permission first and if allowed, credit the original owner who made them, LolliChaan. ---- About This a page for some "character pixel/line-art blanks." made by LolliChaan, a great senior warrior on here! We recommend you use these blanks instead of Warriors Wiki ones, and if you do insist on using the Warrior's Wiki ones, please make them yourself. That is only if you are desperate to want to use them, as said above, we glorify these ones as they took a lot of time. Blanks It is definitely suggested that you do '''not' use these blanks in Microsoft Paint, or any program similar, as they do not have the appropriate line style to be used there.'' The queen blanks can be used for pregnant, nursing and permanent queens! Name.kit.short.png|'Kit' - Short Name.kit.long.png|'Kit' - Long Name.apprentice.short.png|'Apprentice' - Short Name.apprentice.long.png|'Apprentice' - Long Name.med-apprentice.short.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' - Short Name.med-apprentice.long.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' - Long Name.warrior.short.png|'Warrior' - Short Name.warrior.long.png|'Warrior' - Long Name.medicine-cat.short.png|'Medicine Cat' - Short Name.medicine-cat.long.png|'Medicine Cat' - Long Name.queen.short.png|'Queen' - Short Name.queen.long.png|'Queen' - Long Name.meditator.short.png|'Meditator' - Short Name.meditator.long.png|'Meditator' - Long Name.deputy.short.png|'Deputy' - Short Name.deputy.long.png|'Deputy' - Long Name.leader.short.png|'Leader' - Short Name.leader.long.png|'Leader' - Long Name.elder.short.png|'Elder' - Short Name.elder.long.png|'Elder' - Long Name.star.short.png|'StarClan' - Short Name.star.long.png|'StarClan' - Long Name.dark-forest.short.png|'Dark Forest' - Short Name.dark-forest.long.png|'Dark Forest' - Long Name.unknown-residence.short.png|'Unknown Residence' - Short Name.unknown-residence.long.png|'Unknown Residence' - Long Name.to-be.short.png|'To-Be' - Short Name.to-be.long.png|'To-Be' - Long Name.prey-hunter.short.png|'Prey Hunter' - Short Name.prey-hunter.long.png|'Prey Hunter' - Long Name.cave-guard.short.png|'Cave Guard' - Short Name.cave-guard.long.png|'Cave Guard' - Long Name.softpaw.short.png|'Softpaw' - Short Name.softpaw.long.png|'Softpaw' - Long Name.sharpclaw.short.png|'Sharpclaw' - Short Name.sharpclaw.long.png|'Sharpclaw' - Long Name.ancient.short.png|'Ancient Cats' - Short Name.ancient.long.png|'Ancient Cats' - Long Name.tribe-healer.short.png|'Tribe Healer' - Short Name.tribe-healer.long.png|'Tribe Healer' - Long Name.early-settlers.short.png|'The Early Settlers' - Short Name.early-settlers.long.png|'The Early Settlers' - Long Name.rogue.short.png|'Rogue' - Short Name.rogue.long.png|'Rogue' - Long Name.loner.short.png|'Loner' - Short Name.loner.long.png|'Loner' - Long Name.kittypet.short.png|'Kittypet' - Short Name.kittypet.long.png|'Kittypet' - Long Name.bloodclan.short.png|'BloodClan' - Short Name.bloodclan.long.png|'BloodClan' - Long Name.cats-of-the-park.short.png|'Cats of the Park' - Short Name.cats-of-the-park.long.png|'Cats of the Park' - Long Name.guardian-cat.short.png|'Guardian Cats' - Short Name.guardian-cat.long.png|'Guardian Cats' - Long Microsoft Paint (and/or programs similar) FRIENDLY! The queen blanks can be used for pregnant, nursing and permanent queens! Name.kit(MS).short.png|'Kit' - Short Name.kit(MS).long.png|'Kit' - Long Name.apprentice(MS).short.png|'Apprentice' - Short Name.apprentice(MS).long.png|'Apprentice' - Long Name.med-apprentice(MS).short.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' - Short Name.med-apprentice(MS).long.png|'Medicine Cat Apprentice' - Long Name.warrior(MS).short.png|'Warrior' - Short Name.warrior(MS).long.png|'Warrior' - Long Name.medicine-cat(MS).short.png|'Medicine Cat' - Short Name.medicine-cat(MS).long.png|'Medicine Cat' - Long Name.queen(MS).short.png|'Queen' - Short Name.queen(MS).long.png|'Queen' - Long Name.meditator(MS).short.png|'Meditator' - Short Name.meditator(MS).long.png|'Meditator' - Long Name.deputy(MS).short.png|'Deputy' - Short Name.deputy(MS).long.png|'Deputy' - Long Name.leader.(MS)short.png|'Leader' - Short Name.leader(MS).long.png|'Leader' - Long Name.elder(MS).short.png|'Elder' - Short Name.elder(MS).long.png|'Elder' - Long Name.star(MS).short.png|'StarClan' - Short Name.star(MS).long.png|'StarClan' - Long Name.dark-forest(MS).short.png|'Dark Forest' - Short Name.dark-forest(MS).long.png|'Dark Forest' - Long Name.unknown-residence(MS).short.png|'Unknown Residence' - Short Name.unknown-residence(MS).long.png|'Unknown Residence' - Long Name.to-be(MS).short.png|'To-Be' - Short Name.to-be(MS).long.png|'To-Be' - Long Name.prey-hunter(MS).short.png|'Prey Hunter' - Short Name.prey-hunter(MS).long.png|'Prey Hunter' - Long Name.cave-guard(MS).short.png|'Cave Guard' - Short Name.cave-guard(MS).long.png|'Cave Guard' - Long Name.softpaw(MS).short.png|'Softpaw' - Short Name.softpaw(MS).long.png|'Softpaw' - Long Name.sharpclaw(MS).short.png|'Sharpclaw' - Short Name.sharpclaw(MS).long.png|'Sharpclaw' - Long Name.ancient(MS).short.png|'Ancient Cats' - Short Name.ancient(MS).long.png|'Ancient Cats' - Long Name.tribe-healer(MS).short.png|'Tribe Healer' - Short Name.tribe-healer(MS).long.png|'Tribe Healer' - Long Name.early-settlers(MS).short.png|'The Early Settlers' - Short Name.early-settlers(MS).long.png|'The Early Settlers' - Long Name.rogue(MS).short.png|'Rogue' - Short Name.rogue(MS).long.png|'Rogue' - Long Name.loner(MS).short.png|'Loner' - Short Name.loner(MS).long.png|'Loner' - Long Name.kittypet(MS).short.png|'Kittypet' - Short Name.kittypet(MS).long.png|'Kittypet' - Long Name.bloodclan(MS).short.png|'BloodClan' - Short Name.bloodclan(MS).long.png|'BloodClan' - Long Name.cats-of-the-park(MS).short.png|'Cats of the Park' - Short Name.cats-of-the-park(MS).long.png|'Cats of the Park' - Long Name.guardian-cat(MS).short.png|'Guardian Cats' - Short Name.guardian-cat(MS).long.png|'Guardian Cats' - Long Category:Blanks